Sandera
by qunnyv19
Summary: /"Ini adalah petunjuk yang terakhir, dan Mom harus tahu Mom harus membuat apa untuk menyelamatkan Dad … Mom harus bisa. Ini untuk menyelamatkan Dad, Mom." Ini hanya permainan, 'kan?/ For: Hermione Day. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE GRANGER! Sorry for late update. Mind to RnR? x'))
1. Hah?

"Apa?"

Hermione masih melongo dengan tidak _elite_nya dan tangan kanannya masih memegang tongkat sihir—tertahan di udara. Dia menatap anak perempuannya yang satu-satunya itu dengan kedua _hazel_ yang membulat—dan sekali lagi, mulutnya masih menganga lebar. Masih melongo.

"Apa?"

Wanita berambut coklat bergelombang itu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tapi anak perempuannya yang berambut merah khas Weasley menatap ibunya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau mengulangi perkataanku, Mom."

Hermione mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Kami, anak-anak—" akhirnya anak dari pasangan Potter-Weasley yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sana mulai angkat bicara. "—telah menyandera Ron Weasley sebagai tahanan kami. Kau harus mengikuti aturan kami atau—" James Sirius Potter melakukan gerakan 'gorok leher'.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Jangan bercanda!" Hermione tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Dia memegangi perut dengan tangan kirinya, lalu kembali berbicara. "Kalian masih anak-anak dan Ron pasti dengan mudah membebaskan dirinya sendiri—"

"Masalahnya—" Albus Severus Potter kini angkat bicara. Keturunan Potter-Weasley yang seumuran dengan Rose itu sekarang menyeringai—sungguh. Itu jarang terjadi. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. "—kedua orang tua kami juga mengikuti permainan ini dan bersedia untuk menyandera Ron Weasley."

"Hah?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Apa ini?

**SANDERA**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**S**andera by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 12.08.2013  
published: 12.08.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**H**ermione **G**.

**G**enre: **F**amily  
**R**ated: **K**+

**WARNING: Setting-Canon [Post-Hogwarts], Typo(s), Oneshot. 33 34!Hermione, 7!Rose, 7! Albus, 9!James.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Aturannya gampang saja." Rose mondar mandir di sekitar ibunya dan melipat tangan di dada. Di wajahnya terdapat ekspresi angkuh yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan di hadapan wanita bernama lengkap Hermione Jean Granger itu—hanya sekarang. "Pertama, kami akan menyita tongkat sihirmu."

Gaya Rose sudah seperti _boss_ saja. Hermione mengerutkan kening.

"Hei, hei! Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti—"

Tapi akhirnya Hermione—dengan pasrah—menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Rose—masih memasang wajah super bingung dan dahinya semakin berkerut.

Rose tersenyum dan menyerahkan tongkat sihir itu kepada Al dan Al menyerahkannya kepada James. Rose kemudian memasang pose berpikir—

"Tunggu, di mana Hugo dan Lily?"

"Bersama Uncle Ron, Dad dan Mom," sahut Al dan James bersamaan, lalu mereka melakukan _high five_ di hadapan Hermione.

"Kedua—" Rose kembali berbicara. Sekarang dia berdiri diapit oleh James dan Al yang memasang pose layaknya _bodyguard_. "Mom hanya harus mengikuti petunjuk-petunjuk untuk sampai di tempat Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Lily dan Hugo. Gampang kan?"

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Harry dan Ginny ikut-ikutan yang beginian sih …" gumamnya pelan. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hermione ingin segera menyihir mereka bertiga dan segera ke tempat Ron saja—ah, tapi Hermione menyayangi mereka.

Suasana di kediaman Potter yang terletak di Godric's Hollow itu diliputi keheningan. Hermione Jean Granger belum mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Dia masih diam.

"Nah, kau harus sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud tepat pukul dua belas malam, Aunt Hermione," ujar James. Dia mengingat-ngingat sebentar— "sekarang pukul dua belas siang, benar?"

Jam di ruang tengah berdenting dengan keras setelah James mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Dia menyeringai senang dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Ya, ya—" Hermione mengangguk. Tidak, dia tidak boleh panik. Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan yang didirikan anak-anak—atau oleh _keluarga_nya sendiri—dan ini bukanlah keseriusan yang harus membawa Hermione ke dalam kepanikan. Tapi Harry dan Ginny juga ikutan, entah memang benar-benar niat atau iseng saja.

"Jadi—" James menggaruk-garuk pipinya lalu segera merangkul Rose dan Al—berbentuk lingkaran. Mereka berbisik-bisik entah apa di sana. Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan masih sibuk berpikir.

Ini … apa-apaan? Tiba-tiba saja saat dia hendak mengunjungi Harry dan Ginny, mereka berdua tidak ada dan digantikan oleh ketiga bocah ini.

"Yosh!" Mereka bertiga _high five_ dan segera menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan membawa senyum mencurigakan.

"Karena Mom jenius, ini tidak akan merepotkan," ujar Rose ceria, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang baru-baru ini menjabat sebagai gigi tetap.

"Err—oke …" Hermione masih linglung, sebenarnya. Tapi dia mencoba mengikuti arusnya saja. Dia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa James dan Al sudah menghilang—hanya pasangan ibu-anak itu saja yang masih di sini.

"Di mana—"

"Petunjuk pertama—" Rose memotong pertanyaan ibunya, "—sepuluh dikali dua belas. Bahan dasar—dari gandum. Simbolnya g. Batas waktunya sampai pukul setengah dua siang. Selamat mencari!"

Rose meninggalkan ibunya yang masih melongo dan melompat ke Perapian Floo terdekat, mungkin menyusul kedua sepupunya yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Hermione mulai berpikir.

"Sepuluh kali dua belas? Bahan dasar … dari gandum? Simbolnya g?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dahi Hermione berkerut dan memuat berbagai tanda tanya di kepalanya. Dia mulai berpikir. Ayolah, otaknya yang jenius, ayo bekerja—

"Sepuluh dikali dua belas itu seratus dua puluh. Bahan dasar dari gandum itu—"

Hermione langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk dahinya lalu segera menuju pintu keluar dari kediaman Potter-Weasley.

.

.

.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Bisa nebak itu apa? Yang bisa nebak, dikasih jempol /dor. Nggak berencana bikin banyak chapter, twoshot aja cukup XD **

**Mind to Review? XD**


	2. Sorry!

**Hello! :D**

**Sudah update, ya. Yang sudah nebak-nebak atau pun review, terima kasih banyak. Maaf nggak bisa dibalas satu persatu. **

* * *

**HAPPEE BIRTHDAE, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!**

* * *

"Petunjuk pertama—" Rose memotong pertanyaan ibunya, "—sepuluh dikali dua belas. Bahan dasar—dari gandum. Simbolnya g. Batas waktunya sampai pukul setengah dua siang. Selamat mencari!"

Rose meninggalkan ibunya yang masih melongo dan melompat ke Perapian Floo terdekat, mungkin menyusul kedua sepupunya yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Hermione mulai berpikir.

"Sepuluh kali dua belas? Bahan dasar … dari gandum? Simbolnya g?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dahi Hermione berkerut dan memuat berbagai tanda tanya di kepalanya. Dia mulai berpikir. Ayolah, otaknya yang jenius, ayo bekerja—

"Sepuluh dikali dua belas itu seratus dua puluh. Bahan dasar dari gandum itu—"

Hermione langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk dahinya lalu segera menuju pintu keluar dari kediaman Potter-Weasley.

**SANDERA**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**S**andera by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 25.08.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**H**ermione **G**.

**G**enre: **F**amily  
**R**ated: **K**+

**WARNING: Setting-Canon [Post-Hogwarts], Typo(s), Twoshot. 3334!Hermione, 7!Rose, 7! Albus, 9!James.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Seharusnya Hermione bertanya dulu kepada Rose apa tujuan mereka semua menyuruh Hermione untuk membeli 120 gram tepung terigu.

Ya sudah. Hermione hanya mengikuti permainan yang mereka berikan kepadanya, dan menjalaninya—itu saja. Tapi sebenarnya, ada setitik rasa penasaran yang semakin membesar, menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di depan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan keanehan mereka semua hari ini?

Hermione menyipitkan matanya ketika dia sudah sampai di depan sebuah toko Muggle. Toko untuk bahan roti—atau apalah. Entah. Mengingat Hermione yang semakin sering mengikuti kebiasaan para penyihir, kadang dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk membeli di toko Muggle. Dia sudah semakin jarang menginjakkan kaki di dunia muggle—apalagi dia berstatus sebagai salah satu pekerja di Kementrian Sihir, ibu rumah tangga seorang Weasley, serta ibu dari kedua anak-anaknya.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan—yah, tidak perlu terburu-buru, 'kan? —dan memasuki toko tersebut. Coba lihat, sekarang siapa yang akan menang?

"Permisi…"

Toko itu tidak terlalu luas, tetapi lumayan ramai pengunjung. Hermione memicingkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mencari tepung terigu tersebut. Masalah ukurannya sih, diukur di rumah juga tidak masalah—

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang laki-laki tua berjalan perlahan ke arah Hermione. Hermione menoleh, dan menatap laki-laki tua itu lalu terbengong sebentar.

"—Ma'am?"

"Ah, ya." Hermione berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan suaranya, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku membutuhkan tepung terigu di sini."

"Maaf, tepung terigu di tempat kami sedang kosong, Ma'am. Bisa dicari di tempat lain. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf."

"Oh, ya sudah—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Setahu dia, toko yang menjual tepung terigu di dekat sini hanya toko yang ini. Jika bukan yang ini, berarti toko yang berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari sini adalah pilihannya. "—terima kasih."

* * *

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengutuk Ronald Weasley yang bodoh seusai dia kembali dari permainan ini. Dia harus berjalan kaki sekitar berpuluh kilometer—_yeah_, berpuluh-puluh kilometer—karena tidak ada kendaraan umum yang bisa dia tumpangi sampai sana. Sangat mengherankan, mengingat London yang ramai ini harusnya banyak kendaraan umum yang lewat di sini—entahlah. Mungkin _mereka_ memang berniat untuk menyiksa Hermione Jean Granger—salah. Hermione Jean Weasley.

Setelah mengelap peluh yang berada di sekitar wajahnya, mengikat kembali rambut keriting cokelatnya yang berantakan, serta melemaskan otot-ototnya yang daritadi berjalan sekaligus berlari (kadang-kadang. Ini dilakukan untuk mempercepat waktu), Hermione menarik nafas dan masuk ke toko itu.

Kali ini tokonya sepi dan luas. Hermione segera menghampiri petugas yang ada untuk menanyakan di mana tepung terigu berada. Dan si petugas yang berbaik hati mengambilkannya untuk Hermione.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Hermione sambil mengambil tepung terigu tersebut dari tangan si petugas. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Ma'am. Anda bisa datang ke sini lagi jika ada keperluan."

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Dia berjalan ke meja kasir yang berada tak jauh dari jaraknya serta merogoh saku celananya yang sedaritadi belum dia sentuh.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Hermione berubah menjadi pucat dan dia berteriak tanpa berpikir lagi.

"OH IYA! MERLIN!"

Hermione lupa … dia tidak membawa uang _muggle_.

* * *

Bolak balik dari rumahnya sampai ke toko yang jaraknya berkilo-kilometer itu melelahkan. Sungguh, itu benar-benar melelahkan. Tidak percaya? Coba saja sendiri, dan rasakan bagaimana rasanya.

Hermione bersender di depan toko tersebut setelah dia berhasil mengambil uang dari rumahnya dan kembali lagi ke sini untuk membeli tepung terigu. Sekarang, dia tinggal menunggu seseorang—atau sesuatu—_or whatever is that_, yang akan memberinya petunjuk untuk ke tempat suaminya dan yang lainnya. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat sekarang, bahkan hanya untuk berbicara.

"Halo, Mom."

Hermione segera menoleh ke sebelah kiri ketika dia mendengarkan suara Rose Weasley tadi. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Berusaha menahan amarah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hehe, maaf ya sudah merepotkan." Rose Weasley nyengir, dan berdiri di hadapan ibunya. Dia mengambil tepung terigu yang berada di tangan ibunya lalu tersenyum.

"Bagus…"

Rose Weasley nyengir lagi. Untuk kali ini, Hermione merasa dia tidak suka dengan cengiran tersebut. Sama sekali tidak suka.

"Mom tepat waktu. Pukul setengah dua siang. Padahal aku kira, Mom akan lebih cepat dari ini—ah, sudahlah. Petunjuk yang kedua…"

Hermione memasang telinga lebar-lebar. Apalagi kali ini?

"Mom tidak perlu khawatir, yang ini tidak akan melelahkan seperti yang tadi kok." Rose cengengesan. Hermione baru tahu Rose bisa bandel seperti ini. "Mom hanya perlu mencari 80 gram susu bubuk dan 40 gram tepung maizena."

Bagus. Dia tinggal masuk ke dalam toko, membelinya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Rose. Hermione tersenyum lega.

"—tapi, harus membeli di toko yang Mom pertama kali kunjungi."

…_what the_…?

* * *

Hermione sudah bolak-balik berapa kali hari ini?

Kakinya sudah minta untuk diistirahatkan sedari tadi. Dan lagi pula, Hermione tidak bodoh untuk terus-terusan memaksa kakinya bergerak terus-terusan, padahal sudah benar-benar letih. Karena itu, Hermione terlambat lima menit dalam menyelesaikan 'misi'nya.

Tapi Rose tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang keterlambatannya. Ya sudah.

"Mom…"

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit malas dan menaikkan kedua alisnya, menggantikan pertanyaan 'ada apa'. Tapi Rose belum berbicara apa-apa, sampai akhirnya setelah satu menit berlalu, Rose Weasley angkat bicara.

"Ini adalah petunjuk yang terakhir, dan Mom _harus_ tahu Mom harus membuat apa untuk menyelamatkan Dad … Mom harus bisa. Ini untuk menyelamatkan Dad, Mom."

_Ini hanya permainan, 'kan?_

Tapi diurungkan saja pertanyaan itu, karena takut menyinggung Rose. Biarkan saja mereka berimajinasi dengan tinggi.

"Mom?"

"Iya, Rosie. Mom mengerti."

"Bagus."

Tiba-tiba saja seringaian licik keluar dari wajah Rose. Dia menatap ibunya dalam-dalam sambil memiringkan kepala. Dia memutar tongkat sihir milik ibunya di tangan kanannya, dan memainkan rambutnya melalui tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang pukul empat sore, ya…"

Rose berpikir-pikir sebentar. Kali ini, dia menatap ibunya dengan khawatir. Sangat terlihat gurat-gurat kelelahan dari wajah wanita itu, serta peluh yang masih mengalir beberapa di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Mom istirahat saja sampai pukul enam sore," kata Rose akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa menit. "Petunjuk selanjutnya akan diberitahu Uncle Harry atau Aunt Ginny setelah pukul enam sore."

"Tidak mau," elak Hermione. Dia berjongkok dan menyamai tingginya dengan putri satu-satunya itu. "Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik."

Rose memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau istirahat?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya, tubuhnya sudah berteriak agar memintanya istirahat, tetapi Hermione sendiri yang tidak mau istirahat. Sesungguhya, ada alasan lain yang membuat Hermione tidak mau istirahat…

Kalau dia tidak malu mengakuinya, ya berarti dia gengsi. Hermione memegang pipinya sendiri tanpa sadar. Dia merindukan Ron.

Oh, benarkah?

Rasa kelelahan yang berada di tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dia menatap Rose dengan semangat, dan senyum yang lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa petunjuk yang keempat, Rose Weasley?"

* * *

Hermione memijit-mijit kepalanya karena pusing. Sepasang matanya bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka, maka dia memutuskan untuk menutup sepasang mata _hazel_nya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di Godric's Hollow tersebut.

"_Jadi, apa petunjuk yang keempat, Rose Weasley?"_

"_400 gram _cream cheese_. Mom harus membuat sesuatu_—_Mom pasti tahu harus membuat apa dengan bahan-bahan yang tersedia."_

_Rose menyerahkan 120 gram tepung terigu, 40 gram tepung maizena, serta 80 gram susu bubuk ke tangan Hermione Weasley. Rose tersenyum menenangkan._

"_Ini mudah, Mom. Apalagi kau keturunan _Muggle_. Kau tinggal menyiapkan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk melengkapi, lalu membuat sesuatu dari semua ini."_

_Hermione menatap Rose lurus-lurus._

"_Mengerti kan, Mom?"_

_Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia masih menatap Rose lurus-lurus, tapi sebenarnya pandangannya kosong. Hanya arahnya saja kepada Rose. _

_Sepuluh detik kemudian, Hermione mengangguk ragu._

"_Mom?"_

"Yeah_, aku mengerti, Rose."_

_Rose menatap ibunya khawatir._

"_Mom istirahat saja dulu."_

"_Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik. Aku juga tidak perlu pusing-pusing lagi, sebenarnya_—_"_

"_Maaf."_

_Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menepukkan tangannya ke kepala Rose. Rose menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu._

"_Mom …"_

Dan Hermione tahu harus membuat apa dengan bahan-bahan di tangan. Tepung terigu, tepung maizena, susu bubuk, krim keju … Merlin, kenapa mereka tidak membuat _game_ yang lebih susah dari ini? Ini terlalu mudah.

Terlalu mudah untuk Hermione yang berintelektual tinggi.

Sekarang pukul lima sore. Mungkin Hermione bisa membeli bahan-bahan yang lainnya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, dan istirahat sebentar beberapa menit, lalu membuat itu.

_Cheese Cake_.

Hermione adalah orang yang dulu pernah tinggal di Dunia Muggle. Dia banyak mempelajari hal-hal yang tidak terdapat pada Hogwarts, walaupun Telaah Muggle sekalipun. Tidak pernah 'kan, Hogwarts mengajari tentang memasak? Apalagi memasak kue.

Sesekali, Hermione memasak saat liburan Musim Panas atau liburan-liburan lainnya saat dia belum mengenal Hogwarts. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dan tugas Hermione semakin menumpuk terutama yang berhubungan dengan Voldemort, Hermione jarang memperlihatkan dirinya di dapur.

Setelah banyak mengalami pengalaman-pengalaman berharga dalam melawan Voldemort, Hermione baru bisa membebaskan dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Memasak, misalnya. Tetapi dengan memasak pun, Hermione menggunakan _wand_, tidak menggunakan cara _muggle_ lagi. Entah terbiasa atau memang lebih praktis, Hermione tidak tahu.

Sekarang, Hermione harus kembali mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan kemampuannya di dapur. Untuk menyelamatkan Ronald Weasley—atau apalah itu.

Hermione bangun dari sofa dengan kepala yang berat, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Tinggal mencari beberapa bahan lagi, dan dia akan berhasil.

Yeah, dia akan berhasil. Dia yakin akan itu.

* * *

Hermione meminum segelas air putih dingin dari lemari es yang ada (Hermione bahkan tidak tahu kapan Harry atau Ginny membeli lemari es di kediamannya) dan mencuci wajahnya dengan tujuan untuk menyegarkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahu apakah ini akan efektif saat nanti dia akan memasak, yang penting dia sudah berusaha.

"Ini mudah," ujar Hermione meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menggulung kemeja lengan panjangnya hingga sampai ke siku, lalu mengulangnya kembali. "Ini mudah."

Bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan sudah siap semua di dapur. Dimulai dari hasil permainan tadi; 120 gram tepung terigu, 40 gram tepung maizena, 80 gram susu bubuk, serta 400 gram krim keju, hingga bahan-bahan yang dia tadi cari sendiri sebagai pelengkapnya; 200 gram margarine, satu sendok teh garam, lima butir telur, 200 gram gula pasir, dan satu sendok makan emulfisier.

Pertama-tama, Hermione mengayak tepung terigu, tepung maizena, susu bubuk, serta garam. Dia mengaduh rata bahan-bahan tersebut, lalu disisihkan olehnya. Tak lupa dia mengocok krim keju dan margarin sampai habis, kemudian kembali dia sisihkan.

Lalu dia mengambil tempat untuk mengocok telur, gula pasir, dan emulfisier sampai mengembang. Setelah mengembang, dia memasukkan tepung terigu dan campuran krim keju tadi, lalu dia aduk sampai rata. Dia tersenyum lebar. Prosesnya sudah hampir selesai. Ini mudah jika kau sungguh-sungguh dalam mengerjakannya.

Dia menuang adonan ke dalam loyang loaf yang sudah diolesi mentega, dan dialasi kertas roti. Dia lalu menyalakan oven, dan memanggangnya dalam oven dengan suhu 190 derajat _celcius_ selama 45 menit.

Selama 45 menit itu, Hermione bersantai di sofa dan memejamkan manik _hazel_nya barang sebentar. Dia benar-benar lelah, sebenarnya. Tapi dia memaksakan diri agar semua ini selesai.

Bukannya lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik?

* * *

Hermione tertidur di sofa.

45 menit berlalu, dan Hermione tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Hermione tertidur nyenyak sekali di sofa, bahkan sekalipun ada pencuri, butuh beberapa menit agar dia bisa menyadarinya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hermione masih tertidur.

Sampai setengah jam kemudian—yang kalau ditotal berarti satu setengah jam—Hermione baru membuka matanya dan menyadari _apa yang terjadi_.

Oven yang ditinggalkan itu sudah mengeluarkan asap—Hermione benar-benar ceroboh, dia tahu. Hermione segera mematikan oven dan mengeluarkan _cheese cake _yang bukan _cheese cake_ itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dapur.

Bagus.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan hasil seperti ini?

Dia ingin menangis rasanya. Perjuangan yang dia lakukan itu dia sia-siakan dengan ketiduran selama satu setengah jam tanpa memedulikan nasib _cheese cake_ di dalam oven tersebut.

"Merlin…"

Hermione jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan barang-barang tersebut dan kembali mengulang prosesnya dari awal.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sekarang pukul delapan malam—setengah jam dihabiskan oleh Hermione untuk merenung dan berpikir. Ini tidak seperti Hermione yang biasanya. Hermione yang biasanya akan memecahkan masalah dengan mudah.

Hermione merasakan tubuhnya sudah pulih kembali, tapi jika harus mengulang semuanya dari awal…

* * *

Sekitar pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit, Hermione sudah kembali dari toko dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat _cheese cake _tersebut dari awal. Yap, benar-benar dari awal.

Untuk seorang Hermione, ini benar-benar keteledoran yang sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi, apalagi oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi … Hermione tetaplah Hermione. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam kegagalannya dan kembali bangkit dari awal.

Rasanya memang berat.

.

.

.

Hermione melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas yang ada untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga selama 45 menit menunggu _cheese cake_ tersebut dalam oven. Entah bersih-bersih rumah, mandi—Hermione belum mandi dari tadi, 'kan? —makan makanan yang ada di dalam lemari es, mengelilingi seisi rumah, mengenang masa lalu, Hermione berhasil melewati 45 menit tersebut tanpa memejamkan mata sama sekali.

"Huft."

Hermione menarik nafas lega ketika _cheese cake_ tersebut sempurna ketika keluar dari oven. Bercahaya. Bersinar. Atau apa pun istilahnya. Hermione merasa senang.

Dia menuntaskan misinya dengan baik.

Hermione menatap _cheese cake_ tersebut dengan mata berbinar sekali lagi, dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa potong. Hermione memasukkan potongan-potongan tersebut ke dalam kotak yang dia beli tadi.

Berhasil.

Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh, Hermione merasa bahagia. Saat itu juga.

… tapi yang lainnya tidak muncul-muncul untuk memberikan petunjuk.

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam. Hermione ditemani kesendirian di Godric's Hollow. Dia duduk menyendiri di sofa. Dia hanya bisa menatap jam dengan gelisah.

Pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit, Hermione merasa dia akan tertidur lagi. Besok dia harus bekerja di Kementrian.

Pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh menit, Hermione sudah terkantuk-kantuk di sofa. Dia hanya ditemani dengan remang-remang cahaya bulan, karena dia tidak menyalakan lampu.

Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh menit, Hermione berharap bahwa Rose atau siapa pun akan segera datang ke sini.

Hermione mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Sepuluh detik setelah pemikirannya yang seperti itu, Perapian Floo menyala-nyala dan Hermione langsung melongo di tempat. Sepasang matanya langsung terbuka dengan cepat dan memerhatikan bayangan yang terbentuk di Perapian Floo.

Harry Potter…?

"Harry?"

Hermione mendekati Perapian Floo. Benar, itu Harry James Potter yang dia kenal. Kenapa lama sekali mereka semua? Ke mana saja mereka sedari tadi?

"Hermione, terima kasih sudah menjalankan misimu dengan baik."

Hermione bisa mendengar Harry yang berlagak berdehem.

"Kau ke The Burrow, sekarang. Perapian Floo ini terhubung dengan Perapian Floo yang berada di The Burrow. Mengerti, 'kan? Jangan lupa bawa hasil perjuanganmu seharian ini."

Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk. Bayangan Harry pun hilang.

* * *

Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit, Hermione sudah menunggu di Ruang Tamu The Burrow. Ruangan itu seperti ruangan yang dia kenali. Tempat yang dia tinggali.

Tapi tempat ini sepi.

… sepi dan gelap.

"_Hello_? Ada orang? Ron? Harry? Ginny? Rosiiieee?"

Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tidak nyaman. Dia tidak merasa seperti di The Burrow. Dia merasa seperti di tempat asing.

"Halooooo?!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE JEAN WEASLEY!"

Hermione merasakan betapa ramainya tempat itu, setelah dia mendengar teriakan itu dan tongkat sihir dinyalakan secara bersamaan. Wajah yang dia kenali muncul satu persatu, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Rose Weasley, dan bahkan suaminya sendiri, Ron Weasley…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AUNT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM! MAAF MENGERJAIMU SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hermione merasa hampir tuli. Selang beberapa waktu, dia baru bisa mencerna kejadian yang ada selama seharian penuh ini.

Dia dikerjai oleh keluarganya.

Iya, dikerjai oleh keluarganya. Lihat saja, wajah-wajah itu—tunggu, bahkan Molly Weasley dan Arthur Weasley ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini.

"Tunggu…"

Hermione masih harus mencerna semua situasi yang ada.

Dia … ulang tahun?

Hari ini?

Ah, ya. Sudah pukul dua belas malam dan sekarang tanggal 19 September.

Dia sudah genap berusia 34 tahun. Dia, si Hermione yang dulu adalah bocah kutu buku yang mempunyai bakat sihir.

Dia, Hermione yang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

Ah, apa hanya dia saja atau dia merasakan bahwa terdapat sesuatu yang mengalir di matanya? Hermione menatap mereka satu persatu, antara senang, terkejut—

"Kenapa harus _cheese cake_…?"

"Ah, itu! Maafkan aku, Hermione." Ginny Weasley maju dan memeluk Hermione tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dia mengecup pipi Hermione berkali-kali, lalu berkata, "aku tahu kau suka makan makanan itu, makan makanan _muggle_ berbau keju dan kue, maka aku berinisiatif agar saat kau berulang tahun, kau akan mendapatkan itu—"

"—tapi dia tidak bisa membuatnya," potong Harry. Dia merasakan delikan dari istrinya, tapi dia tidak peduli dan buru-buru melanjutkan. "Dia sudah mencoba untuk membuat menggunakan tongkat sihir, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Sekalinya bisa, rasanya tidak enak. Anggota yang lain pun mencoba, tetapi karena menggunakan tongkat sihir, hasilnya tidak memuaskan, Hermione, maka—"

"—maka kalian menyuruhku membuatnya untuk diriku sendiri?"

Yang lain cengengesan.

"Maaf, memang tidak ada ide lain—"

"Tapi aku bisa menduplikasikannya, kok," sambar Ginny. "Rasanya tetap sama walaupun diduplikasikan. Aku sudah mencobanya di makanan yang lain."

"Dan kenapa harus Ron—"

"Sebenarnya sih itu untuk mengujimu apakah kau memerdulikan aku atau tidak, Hermione," sahut Ron yang muncul di belakang Hermione. Hermione terperanjat dan menatap Ron dengan jengkel.

"Tentu saja aku peduli denganmu, bo—"

Ron memeluk Hermione erat-erat.

"Apa pun itu, terima kasih, Hermione. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kita selalu bersama-sama sampai nanti. Semoga kita bisa terus bahagia sampai akhir nanti—"

"Ron…"

"Aku mencin—"

"Hoi, hoi, drama picisannya nanti saja—" sergah James Potter dan segera menyambar bungkusan yang berada di tangan Hermione. "Aku lapar. Bisa aku makan ini sekarang?"

"JAMES!"

.

.

.

"Semuanya, terima kasih."

Hermione mengucapkannya di tengah-tengah Ruang Tamu dan tersenyum kepada semua orang di sana. Masih ada sisa air mata yang berbekas di pipinya, namun dia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bukan masalah apa-apa, Aunt Hermione," ujar Fred dengan bekas kue masih di mulut. "Omong-omong, ini enak sekali. Bisa bikin lagi untuk ulang tahunku kan, Aunt Hermione?"

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER NEE WEASLEY!**

**Okeoke, habis ini, silakan nikmati curhatan saya;w;**

**Saya udah punya ide bikin chapter dua dari lama, lamaaa banget. Tapi tugas-tugas itu selalu menghalangi saya. Lihat kan, tanggal saya membuat fic ini di atas? Yap, dua puluh lima Agustus. 25 Agustus, saudara-saudara. Sekarang sudah 1 bulan lewat 3 hari dan saya menyelesaikan ini dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih entah berapa jam =w=**

**Thanks buat reader/reviewer yang masih mau mengikuti cerita ini dan yang baru mengikuti cerita ini, terima kasih banyak, apalagi yang udah favorite/follow. Maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada (terutama pada alur cerita yang dipercepat, karena ngebet pengen update. Deadlinenya 4 Oktober dan saya nggak mau pas-pasan ngumpulin kado buat Hermy tanggal sekian)**

**Hasil kurang maksimal, pasti. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Saya lega bisa menyumbangkan kado untuk Hermione Jean Granger nee Weasley yang sudah semakin dewasa. Semoga dia suka dengan hadiah yang terlambat ini dari saya.**

**Ah, once again, happy birthday, Hermione! :"D**

**Review?:D**


End file.
